Voralonus Vollotorian
Voralonus L. Vollotorian was a Peregrine falcon and the Chancellor of the Solaranian Territories. Personality Voralonus Levonne Vollotorian was a stern father and leader in many ways. He was forceful and commanding, and not the one to put up with nonsense from anyone. When he was angry, the recipient of his wrath was not in good shape after earning it. He commanded his troops well during the wars, and they won most of the bloody battles. Even though Vollotorian was hard-hearted to his subjects and horrible to his enemies, he placed his family before anything else. Mosette and her husband loved each other very much and their love was received by the Vollotorian children and grandchildren. Voralonus never hesitated to kill anyone who stood in his family's way. Vollotorian always treated his grandchildren with crisp acceptance they came to visit or spend the night at his nest. Vollotorian also had a certain fondness for elegance and refinement. Whenever he attended or hosted a gala, he was often the best dressed attendee, adorning himself with rings, diamonds, and silk. His enormous wealth (in the billions), allowed him to own some of the finest properties the desert could offer. Vollotorian favored excellent food and the best wines when attending feasts. However, as Vollotorian reached the advanced ages of fifteen and sixteen years, age had severely weakened him. Despite being as mentally competent as he was in his younger years, he often felt too weak and exhausted to even stand up, let alone move. With the little energy he had, the aging falcon was still mentally sharp, but he was unable to make it through his final year without falling ill nearly every day and taking daily naps. He could not travel the desert unaccompanied by his strongest Administration members in case he fell victim to an attack. As a result, Vollotorian's hot temper worsened, and not a day passed without him screaming at someone. Issue First son (Born 8 years before Mara; deceased) Mara Vollotorian (eldest child and only daughter) Perellius Vollotorian (second child and second eldest son) Estivaan Vollotorian (third child and third son) Malavonde Vollotorian (fourth child and fourth son) Parenting Style Voralonus was known to be exceptionally strict and formal with no tolerance for immaturity of any kind. The Chancellor never called his sons the word "son" when speaking to them; he addressed them only by their first names. Despite being the wealthiest animal in the desert and surrounding lands, Vollotorian never spoiled his children. He ordered them to either address him as "Father," or "sir," the latter for when they were in public. Vollotorian's short temper was infamous throughout the desert and his children feared it more than anyone else. If any or all of his offspring started complaining about how much money he had compared to them, Vollotorian would quell the arguments by severely scolding them until they were near tears. He did not ever bluff when it came to discipline and he had absolutely no problem using corporal punishment on his sons if the situation demanded it. However, Vollotorian was slightly more lenient with his daughter, Mara, because she possessed a natural gift of knowing not to anger him. She was his favorite child and they got along almost perfectly. Sometimes, when Vollotorian was in a good mood, and Mara had recently pleased him, he referred to her as "his beautiful daughter." On the rare occasions when Vollotorian showed his love for his children, he did it through protecting them, inviting them over to his estates, and very rarely, giving them the affection they craved from him. Mara, of course, received more of her father's love than her siblings. Vollotorian saved his soft side for when his children earned it. Wealth and Finances "I insist on the absolute best of everything because I can afford it." –Vollotorian on his wealth. Vollotorian's total net worth was upwards of $8.8 billion Solaranian Dollars (1 Solaranian Dollar=1 US dollar). His assets included his four estates; his winter and summer homes, an affluent two-hundred acre property, and a private island luxury resort housing a four bedroom villa in the South Sea. He was the richest individual in the Solaranian Desert and surrounding lands; henceforth he was President of the Wealthy Animals Association. Vollotorian was four times as likely to shit gold than Tywin Lannister himself. Other valuables are his silver weapons and countless rings and brooches made of gold, diamond, and other precious stones. He had at least $300 million in stocks, bonds, investment retirement accounts, and various liquid assets. He kept an additional $200 million in cash for emergencies. Even though Vollotorian's riches allowed him anything he wanted, he was rather cautious when he spent his money. Vollotorian knew every case in the book of other wealthy individuals going broke, and he didn't want to be one of them. Aside from his homes, the Chancellor neither spoiled his children nor played credit card roulette with other friends of his. He and Mosette split the cost of their estates since she owned $1 billion of separate assets. However, Vollotorian had a soft spot for excellent food and wine, so he spent a significant amount of money on those. Relationships 'Mosette Vollotorian' Ever since the two falcons met, their love had blossomed from their first year of dating. Vollotorian and Mosette bore four children and multiple grandchildren. They rarely rubbed against each other, but they didn't hesitate to disagree with one another. Vollotorian loved his wife more than anyone else he knew. Mosette reciprocated his love by never letting anyone badmouth her husband. 'Mara Vollotorian' ﻿Since she was his eldest child and only daughter, Mara had a very special place in her father's heart that no other offspring of Vollotorian's could possess. She knew and loved him the longest of the Vollotorian children, nearly worshipping him, and Vollotorian even hinted that she would receive a steady inheritance when he passed. They rarely fought, and when Mara had five chicks with her husband, Vollotorian was delighted for her, at first. Mara hated it when her siblings insulted their father, but she kept quiet to avoid being labeled as "the favorite." She assisted Vollotorian when he was ill by doing almost every task for him, and she was the only child that Vollotorian used endearments for. Part of her love for the Vollotorian patriarch was passed down from her mother, Mosette. But things began to slowly change. Once Mara became a mother to four sons and one daughter, Vollotorian was too excited over his new grandchildren to let Mara and Norrow raise them. This ignited Mara and Norrow's fury at the Chancellor. Mara politely asked Vollotorian to lay off several times, but he refused, using his status as Chancellor to have the last word. At Norrow's advice and opinion, Mara made the hardest choice in her life. She decided to move with her husband and children from their old nest to a new one, eighty miles away from her father. It tore her apart to make such a decision, but Norrow had a point in saying it was better for them and their children. Vollotorian's anguish over his daughter's choice was none to be matched, but even he believed it was for the best. However, Mara didn't sever ties with Vollotorian completely. She talked to him once a week and occasionally sent him letters. To reciprocate, Vollotorian invited Mara and her family to all family events as usual. He told her he loved her more than anyone no matter the circumstances, and she was glad to still love him dearly in return. 'Perellius Vollotorian' Vollotorian's relationship with his eldest son was not as close as his daughter's, but it was not a bad one. Perellius was very independent, which impressed Vollotorian. However, Vollotorian wished his son were closer to the family. Toran asked Vollotorian how often he saw Perellius, and Vollotorian replied, "I never see him enough." Perellius had two sons, whom Vollotorian lent a heavy hand in raising. Unlike Norrow, Perellius greatly appreciated Vollotorian's role in his son's lives. 'Estivaan Vollotorian' Often to be believed as Vollotorian's least favorite child and the "black sheep," Estivaan's relationship with his father was a very difficult one. Their exchanges usually involved a wrongdoing on Estivaan's part, and Vollotorian chastising his son for said crime. Estivaan often talked trash of his father when Vollotorian wasn't around, and when Vollotorian did catch him in the act of crime, he wasn't above using corporal punishment on his second son. One of their worst fights resulted from Estivaan secretly contacting Solomon Vollotorian, Voralonus's hated brother, behind his father's back. Vollotorian refused to even speak to Estivaan until he swore, in writing, never to talk to Solomon again. Sometimes, Estivaan turned to Mara for sympathy when he thought his father was in the wrong, but Mara was always on her father's side. As a result, he sometimes called her "Vollotorian's pet." When Vollotorian died, Estivaan was the least sympathetic for him. As a result of Vollotorian's broken relationship with him, Estivaan had behavioral problems from the time he was a very small chick. He was almost the exact inverse of his elder sister, Mara. The only times when Vollotorian and Estivaan were on amicable terms were on each other's birthdays. Estivaan had no children because he didn't want to pass down a foul father-child relationship. 'Malavonde Vollotorian' Like Mara, Malavonde loved and respected his father, but not to the extent of worshipping him. He liked attending the galas and receptions hosted by Vollotorian. He had three children whom Vollotorian absolutely adored, and sometimes Malavonde felt overshadowed by his own issue when it came to Vollotorian's affection for his grandchildren. As a parent, Malavonde was more laid-back with his children than Vollotorian was with him. Vollotorian disagreed with that, but Malavonde held his own opinion without insulting his father. Trivia *Vollotorian's greatest weakness was his complete inability to empathize with those below him. *Voralonus Vollotorian was born on January 13th. *Vollotorian couldn't cook. He burned water more than once. *Despite being knowledgeable in many fields, Vollotorian had no idea of what it was like to be poor. He hated the idea of spending one night in the Solaranian slums to empathize with those who were broke. *Vollotorian's number of choice was apparently four, as he had four children and four estates. *Vollotorian's mood was capable of changing from overjoyed to furious in less than two seconds. *Vollotorian stored enough bombs and weapons to obliterate the Solaranian Desert six times, if that were possible. *Vollotorian's signature weapon was his stone knife. *If he could be prosecuted, Vollotorian was guilty of domestic abuse, genocide, rape, attempted and mass murder, threats, and blackmail. *Vollotorian's abuse of Estivaan nearly killed him many times. *Vollotorian's favorite drink was sparkling champagne. His preferred food was red steak. *He had an extreme fondness for champagne truffles, as he frequently had these along with hot cocoa for teatimes. *Vollotorian was technically royalty, as he's addressed as "Your Majesty," his children were his issue, some referred to him as the Sovereign, he often sat on a golden throne, and he was the leader of the Solaranian Desert. However, he's not known as the king, but the Chancellor of the Solaranian Territories. *Vollotorian almost died on two occasions. He was badly shaken both times. *Vollotorian usually has upwards of a thousand dollars in cash on his person at any given time. *Vollotorian's religion is unknown; however, he celebrates Christmas with his family. *Vollotorian's favorite activity was making love to his wife, Mosette. He did it at least four times a week. *Vollotorian's wedding ring contained forty small diamonds as well as one large one. It was worth $2 million. His golden throne studded with diamonds was worth $18 million. *Vollotorian was responsible for the deaths of over a million animals in the course of his lifetime. *Voralonus L. Vollotorian's name, as well as being alliterative, sounds similar to Lord Voldemort, the antagonist of the Harry Potter series. Levonne, Vollotorian's middle name, combined with his last name, shares the same initials as Lord Voldemort. *Vollotorian and Solomon were inversions of each other. *Vollotorian was an anti-villain. While he committed unspeakable crimes for the sake of the Desert, he had unmatched love for his wife, children, and grandchildren. *Vollotorian was rather attached to his youngest grandchild. The grandchild represented the light within Vollotorian beneath the darkness. *Vollotorian was born in England. However, he and his parents moved away because they hated the constant rain. Vollotorian had few memories of living there. *Vollotorian was skilled in calligraphy. If a letter were very important, he signed it himself. *Vollotorian's wine cellars contained over 30,000 bottles of red wine, white wine, hard liquor, peppermint schnapps, and champagne. *Over the course of a year, Vollotorian on average executes two thousand criminals, attends or hosts twenty galas, thirty receptions, fifteen state dinners and ten concerts. He spends $200 million from the Administration's account, hosts twelve separate family events, meets with the Wealthy Animals Association fifty times, and heads Administration meetings twice a week. *The Vollotorian Administration receives five hundred letters a week. Only three of those letters get a personal response from Vollotorian. The rest get automated replies based on their contents. *Vollotorian eats four times a day; breakfast, dinner, tea, and supper. *Vollotorian's style of torturing his victims is one of the most terrifying in Solaranian history. He locks them inside a room within the tail of his winter estate where absolutely no light can enter, even if it were a clear day. Vollotorian approaches his victim as the victim is unable to see anything but blackness. He proceeds to injure whoever is in there with his stone knife while the victim screams. Sometimes the cries of pain are heard through the whole estate. The scariest thing about it is the darkness preventing the victim knowing what Vollotorian would do next. Vollotorian was able to detect his victim's location and movement through body-heat sensors. This method of torment was never forgotten by anyone who experienced it. *The only individuals who ever entered Vollotorian's black chamber were Vollotorian and whoever he was interrogating/punishing. Mosette and his children didn't go near it, and Vollotorian forbade his grandchildren from entering. * Vollotorian shares some similarities with Tywin Lannister, the villain of Game of Thrones. Both are the wealthiest of their lands, the Solaranian Desert and Westeros, respectively, both have children and grandchildren, have high statuses in society (Chancellor of the Raptors and Lord of Casterly Rock), and both have committed horrible crimes. *During his final year, Vollotorian's health had deteriorated so much he only felt headaches, great pains, fevers, fatigue, and constant exhaustion. This caused him to snap at his children more than ever, save for Mara, who took care of him. He felt angry with everyone anyway. Vollotorian could no longer fly and he had almost no physical strength. His voice could not surpass a whisper in his final month, thus leaving him unable to scream at anyone anymore. But his mind was working perfectly. *Vollotorian was the most effeminate male in the Solaranian Territories. He loved luxury, fine food and drink, elegant galas, dinners, receptions, fussing over his grandchildren, keeping his beautiful feathers soft and silky, dressing up for special occasions, adorning his talons with diamond rings, and hated the aspect of getting dirty. In contrast, Norrow had no love for fine food and wine and Amos loved hard liquor along with getting rough and dirty. *Vollotorian's official title within United Incarnations is Executive Vice President and Chancellor of the Solaranian Territories. He also serves as the head of the Great Age of Elegance and he is a lifelong patron of the movement. Quotes (After an informant told Vollotorian Estivaan had defied him) "Estivaan. I'm going to murder him. He's been in contact with Solomon even though I forbade him never to do so again!" "Don't even talk to me!" - Vollotorian to Solomon, moments before he murders him. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU, ESTIVAAN!!!" "SETTLE DOWN, ALL OF YOU!!!" "Jesus, God! " - after seeing his subordinates defeated by Solomon "Somebody bring me champagne truffles before I lose it completely!"Category:Wealthy Animals Association PresidentsCategory:Solaranian Desert BillionairesCategory:Burning of the Eisenhollow Forest ParticipantsCategory:Solaranian Desert ResidentsCategory:VillainsCategory:Wealthy Animals Association Gala ParticipantsCategory:Vollotorian Administration MembersCategory:FathersCategory:Peregrine FalconsCategory:Married IndividualsCategory:MurderersCategory:DeceasedCategory:ParentsCategory:Vollotorian FamilyCategory:MalesCategory:GrandfathersCategory:Wealthy IndividualsCategory:Chancellor of the Raptors